Rough Touraine
by NeOnShArPiE
Summary: A Woman running from Commitment, a man hiding from himself, one accident has the power to change both of their lives forever. Rating may go up in later chapters for violence and sexual reference.


**Rough Touraine:**

**Chapter 1: Break Free**

Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Window or Johnny Depp (despite how much I'd love to own the latter).

Summary: Kaydence Rhine thought that she could easily escape her world for a few days by spending the week with her Aunt in Tashmore Lake. Mort Rainey thought that by changing his outlook on life he could hide himself from Shooter. One accident will change the course of both of their lives and either lead them straight into a heated love affair or total chaotic destruction.

AN: This is the result of a random tangent I went off on yesterday and I felt compelled to write it down and submit it. The story seems promising and I will continue it with your support. I'd also like to announce that as of tomorrow I will be without the Internet for a week maybe more but I will continue to write and when my Internet is restored I will update ASAP. Thanks for your cooperation.

%%%%%%%%%%%

"Mom, I already told you I just need a few days to collect my thoughts. It's nothing permanent." My voice broke through the static of my Motorola cell phone as I drove smoothly down the long stretch of open road in front of me.

Her voice crackled slightly as I came closer to the valley, "and how does Jerry feel about your sudden absence?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted sheepishly begging God to not permit her to yell at me.

"What does that mean? You did tell him didn't you?" Her questions were so persistent and that was precisely why I was leaving home for a week. She bantered over such insignificant things and harassed me over my mistakes when she couldn't even fix her own.

"It means I left a note on the table and a phone number where he can reach me." I pulled my sunglasses out of my glove compartment and slid them onto the bridge of my nose brushing my flaming bangs from my eyes.

"I'd imagine he wouldn't take to kindly to that, and where is it you're staying at anyway?" She pestered me further; now don't misunderstand me I love my mother but you would understand my annoyance if you lived down the street from the woman. She was loud, obnoxious and she spoke her mind weather you wanted to hear it or not.

"Well mother it doesn't matter because it's already been done and if he has a problem with it he'll call me." I took a deep breath relaxing my defenses before continuing. "I'm staying with Aunt Sue for the week up in Tashmore Lake."

"You know your acting just like-."

"Who? Dad? Yeah well he left for good, I'm only out for a few days. Do not even begin to compare me to that filthy slime!" I shouted into the phone.

"No, but this is how it started. He was afraid of commitment and he would leave me for days at a time before the wedding." She argued I suppose in a failed attempt to make me see my devastating error.

"Oh so now I'm afraid of commitment? Ah, that's just great thanks mom while your at it can you also determine for me if I'll have breast cancer one day, or maybe if I'll run out on my husband and child? No, I didn't think so. Good-bye, mom. See you in a week." I yanked the earpiece from my head and reached down for my cell phone.

"Kay I didn't-." I hung up tossing the phone to the side and rubbing my brow, _how dare she say I was anything like him!_

I turned the bend trying to concentrate solely on the road and getting to my Aunt's house safely but thoughts of my father continued to wretch my mind. The scenery of forests and plains buzzed by barely leaving and imprint in my mind as tears began to spring themselves within the corners of my eyes. "I will not let her problems get the best of me," and within the brink of that moment I almost lost everything.

A large stag hurtled itself out into the middle of the road, I jerked the car wheel slamming down on the brake and plunging my Grand Cherokee into an all out spin. My voice rang out though I had no control over it as everything around me flew by; my eyes fixated on an object just outside my windshield. It seemed time had slowed down within that moment as I watched the stag standing to the side of the road while I plowed off into the field. _I can't die, not now!_ That's when I saw it, a black Jeep Cherokee pulling off to the side and a man jumping out watching the accident unfurl.

I clenched my eyes closed, tears of fear streaming down my face as I let loose a horrifying scream. My disheveled red hair jogged around my shoulders while the truck took an abrupt turn and slammed into a tree bringing a sudden stop to my traumatic experience. My eyes slowly reopened filtering in the whole of the situation. As my eyes fell on the passenger's side I realized there was none but a large oak tree, which my truck had wrapped itself around.

My head dropped onto the steering wheel and tears fell freely from my eyes as the bitter taste of death still lingered in my mouth. My mind raced and I could barely believe it was me there in that place. A knock on my door swiftly brought me back to the real world. I opened the door and unbuckled my seatbelt falling out onto the man in a haze somewhere in between consciousness and unconsciousness. I remember his deep brown eyes and warm smile as he tried to keep me awake; I lay there half asleep in his arms as we waited patiently for an ambulance.

He spoke but what he was saying I could not hear; all my ears registered were the soft hums of his soothing voice. My body had begun to go numb to me and I was gradually falling away. I spoke aloud though I didn't even remember what I said or to whom it was directed. Then I drifted into an unconscious slumber.

I awoke to the smell of luxurious sweet roses and in thinking it was all just a nightmare I sat up expecting to see Jerry laying in the bed next to me with Butch, our pit bull, at our feet. Everything hit me with the force of a brick wall and my body flew back down in an instant. I glared at the white ceiling grimacing over my intolerable mistakes before gazing around the room and finding a dozen crimson roses in a vase on the table next to me. They were so beautiful and yet immensely intimidating.

"Kaydence?" I shifted my gaze and watched as my aunt Sue stumbled over to me and sat down in the rickety chair beside my hospital bed. "Kaydence, how are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Like I was constantly beat over the head with a log, but other than that and my emotions being tousled I'm peachy keen Jimmy Dean." I released a wry grin that I hoped was enough to show I was all right.

She leaned over and kissed my forehead before climbing onto the bed and lying down with me. "You have the weirdest sense of humor I have ever heard of, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." Her long mahogany hair intertwined with my brick red tendrils as we spoke softly to one another.

"I almost thought I had lost you today. When the hospital called and told me about your accident I didn't know whether to sit and cry or to rejoice over the fact that you were safe. I called Greg at work and told him to gather up your truck and tow it into town and then I left for the hospital." Sue brushed some of my stray hairs from my face before hugging me tightly, "thank God you're alright. When I got here and saw that Morton Rainey sitting out in the waiting room I feared for the worst."

Upon hearing that name I pulled myself out of her warm embrace, "Morton Rainey? He is the one who called for an ambulance and rode with me to the hospital?" _He is the one who held me out in the field and whose voice was so soothing to my ears?_ Though I didn't ask her the last two questions for her own sanity, they still puzzled me. I had heard the stories and knew the rumors; _it was only a matter of time until he would be caught_, they said.

"I'm afraid so, my dear." My God mother pulled me in again though this time my eyes were wondering. "I was so worried for you. He didn't touch you did he? I'm mean sexually?"

"No!" I blurted out though truthfully I had no clue; I had been unconscious most of the time so anything could have happened without my rejection. But for some reason I doubted his intentions on doing such activities.

"Good, the doctor said that you have to stay the night for observation but you could return home in the morning. You still are planning on staying the week right?" She questioned breathing in my hair.

My mind was gone puzzling over the awkwardness of my situation; I had to meet him to know what kind of person he was. How could he save someone but be a murderer at the same time, it just didn't fit. "Kay?"

"Oh, yeah I'll stay." I responded mechanically.

%%%%%%%%%

AN: So let me know what you think and I'll throw in a pull string JD dolly that says famous lines like: "because I know how much you like to take my things," and "The ending, it's the most important part of the story, and this one's perfect."

Bonus: If I receive atleast five reviews I'll update again! Woot woot!!

Cya all soon, mwah! Ta!


End file.
